


my l'manberg

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is @/yunaawastaken on twitter, i wanted to crosspost it on ao3 :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	my l'manberg

**Author's Note:**

> this is @/yunaawastaken on twitter, i wanted to crosspost it on ao3 :)

My L’Manberg

@/yunaawastaken on Twitter  
beta read and edited by @/canaryhasissues

There were a lot of things that Wilbur knew how to do. In his prime days, he had been a wonderful entertainer. He was once a great leader, who had led his fearful citizens through a war against tyrants. 

It was no surprise that he also knew how to blow up an entire city.

The former leader of L’Manberg sighed, pocketing his flint and steel. He stared blankly at “Manberg” from the top of a hill covered with dead grass, a wary expression painted on his face. It had been exactly a week and four days since he had lost the election, and Wilbur was back for revenge. It was the day of the festival, and he had to move quickly. “Nothing’s the same in that shithole…” he mumbled, kicking the rocks near his feet.

The crunching of leaves behind him caught his attention. “Wilbur?” came a whisper.

Wilbur spun his head around. His eyes landed on a young boy only slightly shorter than him. Sandy blonde hair nearly covered one of his eyes, and Wilbur immediately knew who it was. His mood dampened. “Tommy.”

Tommy was holding a dull yet powerful netherite sword, and just a few blocks away, his horse grazed the grass. There was fear in Tommy’s eyes, the same fear from that day in the ravine, as he stepped slightly closer. “Hey, big man. It’s been a while,” he said with a dry laugh.

Wilbur didn’t know how to react, inspecting every feature of Tommy’s face. The boy was dirty, his face covered with mud and ashes. When he took a deeper look into Tommy’s features, Wilbur saw pain. Multitudes of it. Pure anguish from his actions. “Why would you come here? You know what happens today,” Wilbur whispered as he gestured at the city below them.

Tommy forced a smile, twirling his sword between his hands. He was obviously trying to seem confident as he put a hand behind his head. “It doesn’t have to. Wilbur, listen, we can sort this out without the explosives, eh? We can go back to the good ol’ times where--”

“We can’t.” Wilbur interrupted.

A heavy silence settled between the two. Wilbur’s crazy aura mingled with Tommy’s anxious one. Neither wanted to back down from their current situation out of fear, Wilbur realized. He grabbed his flint and steel. Tommy readied his sword, biting his lip.

It was too late to stop him now.

Wilbur clenched his jaw, shaking his head. “Time flies by,” he said without looking at Tommy. With a shaky hand, he covered his face, sweat dripping down his forehead. Time did fly, Wilbur realized, and he didn’t have a lot of it. He spun around, black combat boots crunching on the dry grass as he trudged towards the city.  
He had some TNT to light.

Wilbur was still relatively far away from the town. Since the walls had been torn down, it was easy to get in, but it was also easy to get caught. 

The place had changed quite a bit since he had last been there. Under his rule, the town had seemed more lively and kempt. Dead bushes were scattered throughout the town, and broken pieces of plywood were littered all over the streets. Wilbur felt a sharp pull at his heartstrings when he saw a small mound of rocks that had once been the city walls. Losing L’manberg had hurt him, but Wilbur knew the pain would change into satisfaction quite soon.  
He held his breath as Schlatt took the stage, tapping the mic a few times. 

Not yet…

The goat man beckoned Tubbo, Alex, and George onto the stage before he started to speak. “Fellow Manbergians! Welcome to the Festival of Manberg. Today, we celebrate the removal of the former tyrants from our great country. Ladies and gentlemen, a cheer for the removal of Tommy and Wilbur!” Schlatt rallied, a smirk on his face.

Some of the more vocal supporters cheered from the crowd, their eyes flashing with pride and triumph. Others, who had been supporters of Wilbur, looked extremely nervous as they tried to blend into the crowd by clapping. Tubbo, especially, was quivering in his spot next to Schlatt. His eyes were darting around, trying to find Wilbur. Was he looking for comfort? Or was he looking for an answer?

Wilbur felt his face contort into a smile, staring down at the stage from a nearby tree. Branches constantly poked his face, and he could feel a leaf on his shoulder, but he lay still, knowing there was no way Tubbo could find him.

Schlatt continued his speech. “This country has seen many improvements under my lead. I am certain none of these improvements could have been made with the two problems that I, as your great leader, have eradicated! My citizens, this country will flourish for many centuries!”

Tubbo hastily ran forward before noticing Schlatt hadn’t cued him yet. He shyly backed down, his leather shoes making a soft noise on the hardwood floor. Schlatt glared momentarily at Tubbo before turning back to the crowd. “Now, give a round of applause for Tubbo! Our loyal secretary of state!" 

As the cheers erupted and Tubbo meekly ran towards the mic, Wilbur started shaking with excitement, gripping his flint and steel tight. 

Almost.

Tubbo seemed to brace himself for what was coming as he started speaking. 

Wilbur didn’t hear a single word Tubbo said. He leaped off the tree and started looking for the fuse on the ground. When he struck gold, Wilbur knew this was it.  
With one strike of his flint, his entire plan went into motion.

The entire festival seemed to freeze. The only thing that anyone in a ten mile radius could hear now were explosives. Tons of them. In the midst of the chaos, the man responsible for the explosion sprinted away from the destruction.

Smoke filled the air and screams started ringing. Fire, ashes, dirt, and mud flew everywhere; the terrain was being ruined. Pieces of stone and glass were landing everywhere on the once green lawn, and Wilbur, who was now standing so far from it all, had a weird feeling of pride in his chest. The flames grew warm, but the feeling in his heart was warmer. He’d done it. He’d destroyed Manberg.

As he watched the flames devour the city, Wilbur noticed a shiny glint on the ground, just a few feet away. He frowned, patting his pocket for his flint and steel. It was there. “That’s…. weird,” Wilbur mumbled. What else could he have dropped?

The object had a weird pull on the man, and, with some hesitation, he started running for it before the flames burned any closer.

As the object came into view, Wilbur could make out a purple ring around the center of...

Mellohi.

Wilbur froze, trying to fathom how the disc had gotten there. He tried to turn around and just leave it, but it was too important to him now. In a frenzy, he desperately tried to grab the disc and pocket it before it burned.

His fingers phased right through it.

Wilbur laughed to himself. “Must’ve… missed it.”

He tried again, and, sure enough, his fingers went right through the disc.

Wilbur was about to try to pick the disc up again before he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. Panicking, he whirled around, trying to pull the hand off. “Who--”

Wilbur locked eyes with a man wearing a broken mask.

“Dream?”

Dream had a look of concern on his face. He carefully shook Wilbur. “Hey. Why are you here again?”

Wilbur froze, looking at Dream. He dropped his flint and steel and started rubbing his hands together nervously. “A-again? What…. We just blew up Manberg! I needed to show Tommy that I wouldn’t back down! What are you saying?”

Dream sighed, dropping his hand from Wilbur’s shoulder. “That happened months ago, Wilbur. It’s just you and me now.”

Wilbur’s eyes widened. Slowly, he turned around to Manberg. For a second, he saw Niki working at her bakery, setting up some wheat for tomorrow’s bread. She looked extremely concentrated as she tried to put some more coal into the furnace. Fundy and Eret were a few feet away, discussing something in private. Fundy shook his head at something the latter had said, and immediately started whispering again. Near the center of the city, Tommy was waving his sword on top of a bench while Tubbo was sat on the pathway, watching his friend talk about another new adventure. Both the boys had a childish glint in their eyes, excited for what would come the next day.

Then, when Wilbur blinked, it was all gone.

The bakery where Niki had been was nothing but a pile of ashes. Fundy and Eret were nowhere to be seen. The middle of the city was nothing but a pile of rocks and broken wood, covered in dust.

Wilbur turned to Dream with fear in his eyes.

Dream was right.

It was just them two.

With a sob, Wilbur covered his face with his hands. He wept as he crouched on the ground, a new pain that he had never felt before spreading throughout his chest.

“My L’manberg…”


End file.
